mikey87fandomcom-20200214-history
Season 04 Episode 25 Lisa Genoese
(100) The Super Show Season 4 Episode 25: Lisa Genoese Lisa Genoese Introduction Hi, I'm Brian Henson. Lisa Genoese stars in this next episode of The Super Show. (Clip) In this episode she performs "Love Hangover" which truly features the largest Muppets ever made. They're called the Gawky Birds & The Bossmen. The Bossmen are the really tall ones & the way they're performed is really awesome - puppeteers stand behind characters dressed in black, working controls that are painted black, so you don't actually see the puppeteer. It's an amazing effect. In this episode, the audiece is so packed with Lisa Genoese fans, that they keep scores in this one for Lisa Genoese. (Clip) They really like Lisa Genoese joining Bees in Space & Billy Biggle testing his strength at the carnival. So, sit back & enjoy The Super Show with Lisa Genoese. Cold Open Scooter enters the Dressing Room, he gave Lisa Genoese a gift, because Kermit said that wherever she goes, she has a big fan club. Opening Theme Zoot charms a snake during the theme Gonzo's Trumpet Gonzo finds the same snake hanging out of his trumpet. Stage Curtain Kermit welcomes us to our show & the guest star tonight is Lisa Genoese. Kermit says that this is going to be a fantastic show. Statler & Waldorf announce that they will be keeping score thoughout the show. So far, the score is 10. Kermit says that he will love the opening number & Kermit says "Let's Go To Rio" I Go To Rio Eric The Parrot leads Christian Buenaventura, Michelle Montoya, Shira Roth & The Reptiles at the beach. In Rio, we see Snoopy swimming at he beach & Jessica Lewis dancing with 2 Penguins, Billy Biggle & Ruby Biggle. Balcony Waldorf: Wow! What a good score of 10 Statler: Way to go! We're off to a good start (chuckles) Waldorf: That "Rio" number was really cool!!!!!! Backstage Kermit liked that "Rio" number we did from "The Muppet Show" with Diana Ross. One of the penguins even rented a tuxedo for the occasion (he's really a dancing flamingo). Despite this, Fozzie Bear knows just what the audience needs: the comedy joke. Stage Curtain Fozzie Bear: Hey, question, What is the best selling soft drink in Italy? It is called Dr. Pepe. The audience cheers perfectly. Statler & Waldorf gave the score of 10. Kermit introduces the very next act with the girl that appeared in 1994, Lisa Genoese singing "Love Hangover" Love Hangover Lisa Genoese performs her greatest hit accompanied by Fletcher Bird, The Gawky Birds & The Bossmen Balcony Statler: Wow! What a good 10 for Lisa Genoese Waldorf: Way Cool!!!! 10 for Lisa Genoese Statler: What a perfect score to keep for this show (They Chuckle) Backstage Lisa Genoese comes backstage to thank Fozzie Bear for warming up the "terrific" audience for her. Lisa Genoese then says of the audience, "When they love you, they don't hold back." Fozzie Bear adds to that comment "When they enjoy you, they do hold the way to keep our scores." Scooter lets Shira Roth to do ten jumping jacks onstage. Stage Curtain Kermit introduces Shira Roth doing 10 Jumping Jacks Shira Roth's Act Billy Biggle & Ruby Biggle watch Shira Roth doing her jumping jacks 10 times. Winnie The Pooh & Tigger gives Shira Roth 10 Flowers Backstage Scooter loved it. Lisa Genoese walks down the stairs. Lisa Genoese likes her Bees In Space costume she's wearing. Winnie The Pooh can take a picture of her with the Bees In Space costume. The picture looks so nice that Lisa Genoese gets ready for the Bees In Space sketch which is next. Bees In Space Lisa Genoese joins Christian Buenaventura, Michelle Montoya, Spencer Liff & Tiffany Burton on the Spaceship Swine-Trek. Christian Buenaventura liked the costume Lisa Genoese is wearing & she looked nice of her. Lisa Genoese wanted to do the space game, it's called SpaceBall. So, Christian Buenaventura, Michelle Montoya, Spencer Liff & Tiffany Burton played SpaceBall on the Spaceship Swine-Trek & Kermit gave the perfect score for 10. (U.S. Spot) Katie Polk on Violin Katie Polk plays "Feelings" on the violin. Her heartfelt rendition of the song is backed by Animal on the drums, Janice on guitar, Billy Biggle on piano & Shira Roth on saxophone. The audience applause Katie Polk & the perfect score is 10. Balcony Waldorf: Hooray!!! Another 10 Stater: Good show!!!! (Chuckles) Backstage Floyd plays the bass. Lisa Genoese hears him playing upstairs. The music she hears sounds pretty nice to Floyd. Lisa Genoese likes it. So they practice singing "Last Time I Saw Him". As Lisa Genoese & Floyd scat along. Dr. Teeth joins them on the tambourine. Kermit: Wow! I like that practicing the number you're doing. Lisa Genoese: Do you think we can go out there & sing this song? We're just in time for our greatest musical number. Kermit: That would be wonderful! Just one second! Lisa Genoese: Okay - let's go guys Lisa Genoese, Floyd & Dr. Teeth rushes onstage. Stage Curtain Kermit rushes onstage & introduces Lisa Genoese's next musical number Last Time I Saw Him The Electric Mayhem backs up Lisa Genoese as she performs her musical number. She is joined by 3 back-up singers & The AM Dixieland Group. Balloons fall from the ceiling. The applause is monstrous. Backstage Kermit replies "Wow! Another terrific 10". Just when Billy Biggle came to pass his time. Billy Biggle will play test your strength at the carnival. Kermit: Get ready Billy Biggle, I'll go introduce you Billy Biggle: This is going to be fantastic Stage Curtain Kermit introduces Billy Biggle playing "Test Your Strength" at the carnival Billy Biggle & The Carnival Boo Bailey: Step right up & play Test Your Strength Billy Biggle plays Test Your Strength at the carnival. Billy Biggle hits it with the hammer. The weight goes all the way to the top & rings the bell. Billy Biggle is going to do it 10 times. The audience cheers. Miss Piggy, Shira Roth & Ruby Biggle gives Billy Biggle 10 more flowers. Balcony Waldorf: Another great 10 (chuckles) Statler: Perfection!!!! What a perfect score we've got (They Chuckle) Stage Curtain Kermit says "What a perfect score we've got". Kermit introduces the final number for Lisa Genoese. Lisa Genoese's Big Finale The audience applauds wildly for Lisa Genoese. Lisa Genoese tells Fozzie Bear the joke. Lisa Genose asks "Have you heard about the new soft drink they're making just for frogs?" & Fozzie Bear says "Croak-A-Cola". The audience applauds. Fozzie bear is a hit. Lisa Genoese sings "Reach Out & Touch" soon joined by Kermit, Miss Piggy, Scooter, Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle, Michelle Montoya, Spencer Liff, Tiffany Burton & Shira Roth, as well as the audience, including Statler & Waldorf. Onstage Everyone thanks Lisa Genoese for being on the show tonight. Everyone gave a great perfect score of 10 through the whole show. Fozzie Bear gives Lisa Genoese the gold medal & the trophy & Kermit closes the show Closing Theme Waldorf: What a great show Statler: The perfect score of 10 Waldorf: 10 points for all of us (They Chuckle) Category:Super Show Episode Guide